


Revalience: The House of The Crows

by lifescream



Series: REVALIENCE [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Academia, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin had always known he was different. But one incident that happened during his fourteenth year lead him to believe what he has is something that needed to be controlled.Six years later, he is enrolled in the academy where people like him can coexist. Will meeting peculiar students like him realize what his real ability might be?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: REVALIENCE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090004
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	Revalience: The House of The Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Corvus: Latin for Crows

* * *

**I**

**It wasn’t what he imagined** . Perhaps, more of a child’s play in comparison. But as Na Jaemin watched the person in front of him writhe in pain, he knew it was something out of ordinary.

It was supposed to be harmless— a little teasing and a little tweaking. But what lies before him was a pure contradiction of what he initially thought.

Life has now become a gamble.

Jaemin knew he was different from the start. He was different from other kids in school, different from his neighborhood friends, and different from anybody he knew. It was peculiar, and apparently uncommon, that he could see inside a person’s mind. And he was beyond ecstatic as a child.

He had not understood that at the ripe age of six, he would have the ability to gain access within people’s thoughts— their wants. It wasn’t until at the age of fourteen that Jaemin had an inclination of what he has. He finally understood it. Or so he thought.

What Jaemin sees was not an imagery of people’s thoughts, it was their desires. Not for an object, but for  _ someone _ .

And the man that lay struggling before him may have been the reason why it finally dawned on Jaemin.

It was an hour ago, a little after noon, as the teenager strolled in a park. With a phone in hand and a pair of earphones in his ears, Jaemin was casually listening to Ariana Grande’s  _ Problem _ when he bumps into a man.

It wasn’t Jaemin’s fault but the man who bumped into him gave him a snarky look. Jaemin’s earphones had also been unplugged and the way the man mockingly laughed at his song choice and calling him unpleasant names made Jaemin’s blood boil.

_ Control yourself. _

Yet the moment the man had pushed Jaemin to the side and sat at one of the park benches, Jaemin knew he had to do something. It didn’t help when the man whistled at any woman who passed by him like a pervert he is.

Jaemin knew it.  _ He could see _ right through the man’s mind— all the perverted thoughts running through his brain and that’s when Jaemin knew he had to teach the pig a lesson.

Walking towards a bench near him, Jaemin sat quietly where the man could not notice him.  _ Just teach him a little lesson. _ Jaemin thinks, seeing clear images of the man’s disgusting perversion.

He moves his finger slightly, as if tugging an invisible string connected to the man.

The man’s imagination continues to get more explicit as Jaemin gains more control in his mind. He is now unable to divert into his lust, his will overpowered by Jaemin.

Jaemin tugs more, smirking as he feels the impending energy come into him. Yes, he had learned that he can, in fact, extract energy from his target. It fuels him more than any food he eats.

The satisfaction in Jaemin’s heart becomes bigger as the man breaks in cold sweat. The latter breathes harder as one hand clutches his chest and the other grabbing a handful of his hair.

Jaemin could not understand why, but it’s as if a voice is whispering inside his head to do more— to stimulate the man more. He had never come this far with his ability and it tempted him.

Jaemin wanted to do more.

As he crawls into the man’s consciousness like a parasite, Jaemin lets it all out. Every stimulus he could give the man he gave. Jaemin snapped out of his concentration when the man let out an ear deafening shriek.

The man’s body jolted, falling to the ground as he trembled. A crowd had formed around him and Jaemin rushed to see.

His eyes were all white, and the blood that came out of his nostrils and ears contrasted his blueing body.

Jaemin could not stop it. He doesn’t know how to take back the strings that are now taking the life form of the man. All Jaemin did was run away and cry— passing by dozens of people all confused and calling for help. He locked himself into his room, trembling under the covers of his favorite blanket. His earphones on full blast to take his mind away from the unfortunate incident that had occured.

That night, Jaemin did not sleep. And it was the beginning of one of his sleepless nights. Jaemin never knew what happened to the man. 

_ He did not want to know. _

His ability scared him. What he thought is a harmless, useless ability is in fact a silent killer.

As Jaemin grew up, he learnt the roots of his ability. It wasn’t something only he possesses, but it was something his family had for generations.

Jaemin came from a powerful lineage of witches.

And their power stems from lust—  _ Temptation  _ as they call it.

“Desire will always be evident in any creature” His grandmother once said, after Jaemin had told her about the incident with the man. 

His power went beyond control and it scared Jaemin. But at the same time, the less he uses his powers, the weaker he grows.

So for his twentieth year, Jaemin is enrolled in an academy where humans and people like Jaemin coexist. It was where his mother, grandmother, and generations before him had gone to.

Kingsthrone Academy.

  
  


* * *

The dried leaves beneath Jaemin leave a crisp sound as the twenty year old walks further into the gates of the academy. The winter air is cold and the morning sky as dull as grey. Layers of cloud form above Jaemin, obstructing any hopes for a single ray of light.

It looked like one of those haunted movies Jaemin sees on the big screen. Old, aged buildings and a dull ambience to start his first day of school. It did not help that the towering pine trees above him swayed like withering limbs.

After being informed that his belongings had been sent to the dorm house, Jaemin heads for the cafeteria first to sneak a brunch. With many twists and turns, and asking strangers for direction, Jaemin finally arrives at the grey tiled enclosure.

He sees several people eating in the pine wooden table. Some chit chatting and some playing with their questionably pale spaghetti. Jaemin doesn’t mind though, he’ll take anything that could fill his stomach.

With selected portions in hand, Jaemin sits at one of the empty tables. He was fortunate enough to come a little earlier than lunch. But even with two servings worth of food, Jaemin still feels the void in him.

His irritation only grew when a stranger sits in front of him— unwelcomed. She smiles at him, and Jaemin exactly knows why. He sees it  _ again _ .

It was not as if he could read, hear, or see everybody’s mind. His power  _ conveniently  _ manifests if it involves a sense of attraction. Then what he sees becomes crystal clear. And the girl in front of him clearly shows it.

“Hi” The girl greets “Can I sit here?”

_ You already did. _ Jaemin thinks as he shifts his position into a more comfortable one, not that it changes anything. He awkwardly nods, prompting the girl to get more excited.

But it was truly uncomfortable for him, to see himself being played out in the girl’s fantasies. It wasn’t his first time experiencing that, but it remains a surprise for him how he is unable to get used to it.

“I take it you’re new here? I know everyone at least in this cafeteria except you” The girl holds out her hand and Jaemin takes it. Not because he wants to, but he has a fun purpose in mind. “I’m Abby”

But one thing about Jaemin’s power is that he can induce lust whenever, wherever he can. As long as there is desire deep in their hearts.

He slowly lets go, his smile becoming genuine when he sees a tinge of flush in her pale cheeks. “Jaemin”

“Jaemin” She repeats, smiling widely “I hope we can see each other often.”

_ I hope not. _ Jaemin hums as he taps his fingers into the table, slowly and gently.

“I’m the President of the Kappa Tau house” She says with pride “Do you belong in any society or house?”

“I’m staying in the boy’s dorm while waiting for my admission in the Corvus House,” Jaemin replies in a monotone voice.

It was as if hearing that petrified her. She clears her throat and smiles awkwardly “O-oh. Corvus House. Wow”

Jaemin raises a brow. He knew Corvus House is where kids like him lived.  _ But do humans know about it? _

“What’s with that reaction?” Jaemin asks out of pure curiosity. Maybe he could spare a little of his time to hear her stories about the house he’s about to live in.

“I heard” She hesitated for a bit, biting her lower lip “It’s a house that’s really hard to get into.”

She leans in “Only select people can enter. No matter how rich or smart you are, you can’t get in unless invited. It’s like a VIP house within VIPs”

_ Oh, it’s still unknown then. _

“You must be a special case then.” She continues, eyeing Jaemin’s baby pink shirt underneath a black jacket up and down. “I mean, I shouldn’t judge but you don’t look that rich or that smart. You’re very cute tho—”

Jaemin pulls his fingers into a clech, cutting her sentence midway. People around them became quiet, their eyes wide and filled with dread. One by one, they walk out of the cafeteria hurriedly.

The person in front of Jaemin stands up and walks away, not leaving any last words.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to involve everyone she knows. But Jaemin can’t help networking his powers when he and the girl have a brief contact. Jaemin had just expanded his powers to everyone she knew inside the cafeteria— including the cooks and the servers.

But the downside of this power is that Jaemin cannot control every range of orgasm people can experience.

  
  


On the bright side, Jaemin thinks it was worth it. The sexual energy around the cafeteria was big enough to last his energy for two days.

  
  


However, there were several people who seemed unaffected. Some looked at Jaemin suspiciously while some did not care.

  
  


One guy, who has strikingly cobalt blue hair in the table next to him, continues to eat his fried rice. The two guys two tables away from him were smiling at him however. They wore matching leather jackets, one wore a black and white stripes underneath while the other wore a black sheer shirt which Jaemin thinks looks like a good fashion choice.

  
  


And Jaemin thinks he knows exactly what the reason for this indifference is.

  
  


They are like him. On the  _ special _ side of the world.

  
  


Because the only ones who cannot be affected by his powers are the ones who possess powers themselves.

  
  


And another striking reason is that Jaemin could not see anything except sense vague emotions, as if a thick fog is blocking Jaemin into their consciousness.

  
  


Jaemin then smiles back at the two guys, feeling the need to civilize with them because he will most likely live with them soon.

  
  
  
  


* * *

“Lust is more powerful than you think,” she says, her voice dark and monotone. A juxtaposition of the white halls of Corvus House.

Jaemin looks at the other crowd beside him, all arranged into a circle with the House Master as the focal point. She eyes them one by one, “Because it delves with the innermost, deepest desires. After all, those who are slaves to their desires are the easiest to corrupt”

Perhaps it was peculiar for anyone to hear this kind of topic. But for Jaemin and the crowd beside him, it was a norm. They are, after all, descendants of a particular lineage.

"Sexual intercourse" The House Master says as she browses through the student file in her device "that is your initiation"

  
  


Jaemin hears multiple murmurs beside him, both in confusion and protest because  _ why would a house initiation require a blatant scandalous act? _

"All of you came to this academy, no— this house because you have something normal people don't. You have the ability to extract sexual desire for your energy and powers.  _ Temptation _ ." The house master remarks "and what better way to prove your credibility than engaging in a sexual act?"

  
  


She continues, eyeing the one beside her and the one who sits at Jaemin's right side "Surely some of you have done it"

“Just becuase you had sex does not mean you can control it. Because if you can’t control your powers in this stage and age, it can be deadly” She looks into Jaemin’s eyes and Jaemin feels a chill run down his spine.

He knows how scary the consequences are if he doesn’t learn to control it. Jaemin doesn’t want a repetition of what happened six years ago.

“It’s not simply having sex. Do it with someone who has powers but not someone  _ with the same _ powers as you” The House master expounds “That way, your powers can be regulated with less casualty”

  
  


Jaemin had an inclination it would lead to this. He is of a witch lineage that feeds on sexual desires for power.

_ The Society, _ in which most people only know as Corvus House, is an exclusive organization made for students who are blessed or  _ cursed _ with special abilities.

On the outside, humans can only see Corvus House as a dorm. Any human who steps foot into the building is given a false sense of reality manipulated by mere magic. 

Corvus House houses students who excel in potion making and spell casting, some excel in physical strength, some in interacting with earthly spirits and animals, and some feed off of sexual desires where Jaemin belongs to. And among humanity, these students live and cohabitate as normally as they could.

"If we do that, do we finally get in then?" A girl two seats from Jaemin asks. “Are our powers not enough?”

"Anyone who possesses supernatural ability can'' The House Master answers "However, if a fraud enters in the assessment, they will be dealt differently. This house is not just for training. You need a right amount of power to perform tasks. If your powers are not enough, you’re just as good as any human.”

“But if you do have the ability” The House master continues “there is no need to be scared, isn’t it?”

“I will give you a week” She says “with your abilities, that is enough time. Choose your partners carefully. If you fail, you will live in the human dorms. Corvus House will have an assessment again next semester.”

  
  


Over the years, Jaemin had been taught how to extract the deepest sexual desires known to men. However, he has yet to apply it into the real world.

When he was young, there was no need for sexual sustenance. But as his body grows older, so does his urge and hunger.

Jaemin first learned the ability to manipulate people's minds— presenting them diegesis of what they desire for Jaemin to feed off of that orgasmic pheromone. Then as he developed this ability, the larger the number he could make them orgasm at the same time.

Just like he did in the cafeteria.

As Jaemin is about to leave along with the others, he is called out by the House Master.

“Na Jaemin”

Jaemin stops his tracks, facing the House Master. He feels so small under her gaze, as if she can read his every being. “I take it you know why I called you to stay.”

Jaemin hesitates, looking everywhere but the House Master “Is this about the cafeteria incident?”

She nods “Not only that, I’ve seen your records. Including what happened six years ago”

Jaemin’s breath hitches. No one knew about that except his family because Jaemin confessed to them. But he remembers what his grandmother told him before coming here.

_ The Society knows everything about you. They’ve watched you before you even get to know them. You don’t know it, but they’ve crossed paths with you. _

“You displayed a great amount of power for someone who is still untrained.” The House Master speaks “While your ability is undoubtedly there, you still need to do the assessment. After all, we don’t want that mishap to happen again.”

“I understand” Jaemin nods in agreement.

“If you cannot find a suitable partner, we will choose for you” She offers “we want to help you as soon as we can.”

  
  
  


* * *

Coming down the hardwood winding staircase, Jaemin crosses paths with a familiar man coming up. He would not fail to recognize that striking, straight blue hair and complimentary yellow sweatshirt from the cafeteria.

_ So he does belong in the Corvus House. _

The man smiles at him, eyes turning into crescents and Jaemin felt obligated to smile back. He moves on upstairs while Jaemin turns his attention back to the steps.

When Jaemin reaches the landing, he once again sees the two men in leather jackets who smiled at him from before. Jaemin doesn’t need any confirmation because the two immediately stood in front of him.

“Dude, you were so cool in the cafeteria earlier!” The taller one, who was wearing the sheer top, says.

The smaller one among the two only smiled “Sorry about that. Haechan is just excited to see someone with a similar ability” he holds out his hand for Jaemin “I’m Renjun and I work with spells and potions”

Jaemin takes it and introduces himself back. He turns to ‘Haechan’ and asks “You’re the same as me?”

“By  _ Temptation _ , yes. But I can’t do what you did. Like doing that to everyone without making eye contact. In my case I needed to look at everyone first to manifest  _ Temptation _ . So that was amazing!” He beams “You gotta teach me that, Jaemin”

“Uh” Jaemin smiles awkwardly “I don’t know how. I’ve never met anyone like me until I came here”

“Don’t worry about it” Renjun assures “Don’t take this guy seriously”

Haechan scoffs “Is that a way to talk to your boyfriend?” to which Renjun rolls his eyes.

Jaemin chuckles at the antic “So you two are together”

“Yeah” Haechan answers “Remember that assessment thing for us? Jun was my partner last year and we got together after that”

Jaemin raises both his brows “You mean the…”

Haechan nods “Uh-huh”

Jaemin is left in awe “Wow”

“Ugh, don’t make me remember that” Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Bitch, what the fuck?”

“Anyways!” Renjun says loud enough to shut his boyfriend up “Jaemin, why don’t you go with us in the arcade?”

“You’re inviting me?” Jaemin asks. It wasn’t because he heard wrong, but it was because he had never been to the arcade. He knew about it but he never had friends to come together.

No one wanted to come with him.

So Jaemin found comfort in his own home, playing his own games alone.

“Of course!” Haechan says.

“It’s gonna be fun” Renjun nods “we’re only usually three so with you added, that makes four of us even numbers!”

Haechan then raises his forefinger “But let’s wait for Jeno for a bit”

“Jeno?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, he’s our third guy” Renjun answers, pointing at the second floor where the rooms are “We’re waiting for him to leave his books”

“He’s a nerd” Haechan snarks.

“Hey, he’s really smart.” Renjun defended “I heard he’s the top of his class”

Haechan opens his mouth to act shocked “You’re crushing on Jeno in front of your boyfriend?”

Renjun sighs, “No. Because unlike my ‘boyfriend’ he actually helps me study”

“Hey, I’m good in bed!”

Renjun raises a brow, “Does that improve my spells and potions? No”

“What are you guys arguing about?” A third voice comes in, startling Jaemin from behind.

“Ah, the blue guy” Jaemin unconsciously says.

Both Renjun and Haechan laugh in chorus while the newcomer sheepishly smiles “Yeah?”

Haechan holds his stomach in a laughing fit, holding onto Renjun for support “I told you blue doesn’t work!”

Renjun shakes his head “At least Jeno changed into a black hoodie rather than that awful shade of yellow.”

Haechan wipes the tear the forms in his eyes, “Not gonna lie, he reminded me of  _ Joy  _ from  _ Inside out _ ”

It was now Jaemin who silently laughed at the remark because the resemblance is truly uncanny.

“See, even Jaemin finds it funny!” Haechan points at Jaemin.

Jaemin’s eyes land onto Jeno, who in turn retains his awkward smile “I’m sorry”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Renjun claps his hand to gain all of their attention “Jaemin, meet Jeno. Jeno, meet Jaemin”

“Hello” Jeno’s eyes return to those crescent ones that Jaemin had seen earlier and he can’t help but unconsciously coo at the sight.

“Hi” Jaemin holds out his hand and Jeno accepts it “Sorry about that again. I really didn’t mean to”

Jeno shrugs it off by giving a brief, firm grip into Jaemin’s hand “Don’t worry about it”

* * *

They arrive into the bustling streets of the area. Jaemin thought that the town was close to seclusion. After all, he only ever saw pines and evergreens ever since he arrived.

Jeno encourages all of them to take the academy’s bike rentals to ‘ _ save energy and exercise since it’s pretty near _ .’ Jaemin agrees until he finds out it’s a good twenty kilometer ride from the top of the mountain to the nearest social hub.

That also explains why Renjun and Haechan were both reluctant about it and Jaemin thought they were being overly dramatic.

With a few heaves and huffs, they finally arrive at the arcade. Haechan immediately grabs Jaemin’s arm and seats him into one of the motorbikes for a race. Jaemin does not miss a snarky remark from Renjun saying ‘ _ We just came from biking and you still wanna ride something? _ ’

However, Renjun still did ride the motorbike and ended up being one of the most competitive. Haechan won by a landslide while the sulking Renjun ended up second. Jeno ended up fourth but Jaemin thinks he lost on purpose.  _ Hell, it took the man too long to break a sweat from that bike ride and he barely even sped up in the game _ .

“Jeno’s treat then!” Haechan announces after tasting victory “food tastes better when free”

  
  


“I’ve been meaning to ask” Jaemin starts as soon as they are seated at the fast food restaurant of Haechan’s choice. “Renjun and Jeno have the same ability, right?”

“More or less” Renjun shrugs, pointing at Jeno “But this guy’s already a teaching assistant so he has more experience than me. Why do you ask?”

“What did you do for your Corvus House assessment?”

Renjun looks at the ceiling in contemplation “I remember we were in a group and taken to the hospital. I had to heal a sick person on the spot no matter what their injuries are”

“I did the same” Jeno answers “the examiners never told us what the patients in the hospital were in for. We basically had to figure it ourselves using our power”

_ Assessments are never easy. _

“So, Jaemin'' Haechan intervenes, dipping his french fries into Renjun’s gravy. Jaemin wanted to ask questions as to why the atrocity but he decided to keep his mouth shut and proceeded not to look instead. “aside from this power thing we have. What are you enrolled in college?”

“I take literature” Jaemin answers, taking a piece of fried chicken from the shared bucket.

“Doesn’t Jeno take literature?” Renjun asks, looking at the man across him.

Before answering, Jeno takes his time to swallow “I actually already have a degree in literature”

Jaemin tilts his head, amused by how Jeno looks.  _ He could pass as our age _ “That means you graduated already?”

Jeno nods.

Heachan snarks “Jeno is basically an old man”

Jeno shrugs and takes a bite of fried chicken “I came back to study agriculture because I thought I needed to to more research on herbs to help my powers”

“Talk about nerding out too much” Haechan shakes his head and pats Jeno’s back “Dude you gotta enjoy life! I never saw you date anyone”

“I’m just invested in my hobby” Jeno raises a brow “Plus, I’m enjoying being part of the varsity team. That’s sociable enough”

Haechan shakes is head as he throws an arm over Jeno’s shoulder “If by  _ ‘sociable’  _ you mean being half naked underwater without talking or touching then let me tell you what’s wrong with your social skills”

Jaemin silently watches as the friends continue to bicker. He likes them. Haechan is the moodmaker, Renjun is the one who makes witty remarks, and Jeno is the quiet but agreeable friend who goes along with their whims.

Jaemin thinks this is what friends would seem like.

After eating their snacks, they go back to the arcade one last time before the sun finally sets. On the way, Haechan and Jeno lead the group while Jaemin and Renjun walk behind.

Jaemin hears Haechan trying to make Jeno look at his surroundings— most likely because he’s trying to find out Jeno’s type.

Then Jaemin remembers his purpose. Maybe he should look for one too.

“Hey,” Renjun quietly says, softly elbowing Jaemin.

Jaemin, in confusion, turns “Hey?”

“Did you find someone interesting yet?” Renjun asks “For your assessment I mean”

“So far, I’ve only met you guys.” Jaemin admits, eyeing the bustling streets full of humans “But you and Haechan are dating”

Renjun stops his tracks “What about Jeno then?”

Jaemin’s eyes avert to Jeno. The man looks kind, but will he and Jaemin be compatible? Jeno never really struck Jaemin except the bright blue hair which takes anyone’s attention.

“I know he looks…” Renjun hesitates, signalling for Jaemin to catch up to the two before Jeno and Haechan notices “simple but I swear he’s pretty cool. He likes to help anyone and he’s particularly strong in his craft. And for a student to be a teaching assistant says a lot about his skills.”

_ A Herbalist _ . Jaemin thinks.  _ If Haechan can be compatible with Renjun, can Jaemin be the same with Jeno? And if what Renjun claims is true, then, can Jeno prevent what happened from six years ago repeating this time? _

Haechan’s loud voice takes Jaemin away from his thoughts when he hears Haechan asking Jeno about his ideal type.

“Black hair I guess.” Jeno responds nonchalantly and Haechan whistles teasingly. “I have a black cat at home and I miss him.”

Jaemin is also left pondering why he hasn’t dyed his hair black since he was fourteen.

  
  


For their second round in the arcade, they decided to play  _ Tekken _ in pairs— Renjun and Haechan versus Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun won against Jaemin easily, a fact that Jaemin was already aware of since he never played the game. Jeno was very supportive though, teaching Jaemin in patience.

It was now Jeno’s and Haechan’s turn while Jaemin and Renjun stood behind their respective partners to cheer. While Renjun shouts at Haechan through adrenaline, Jaemin stands silently behind Jeno. He didn't get the game. But he knows Jeno is the leading one.

With newfound excitement, Jaemin unconsciously holds Jeno's shoulders to cheer him further on. In a few minutes, Jeno was triumphant. With their scores added, Jaemin and Jeno won by twelve points.

"How did I do?" Jeno asks, standing up to face Jaemin.

"Great!" Jaemin beams, finding the urge to ruffle Jeno's blue locks. He didn't understand why he did it though. Jeno just reminds him of a cute puppy.

But it wasn't Jeno's confused reaction that made Jaemin stay still. It was how Jeno looked. For the few hours he spent with Jeno, Jaemin never really noticed how the older one looked.

With disheveled hair, Jeno’s eyes are in plain view. It was a beautiful shade of blue that matches his hair. For once, Jaemin thinks Jeno is attractive.

_ Maybe he isn’t bad after all. _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**II**

The next day, Jaemin gets invited once again by the same group of people. It was Haechan who shamelessly knocked on his dorm room right after Jaemin had just woken up.

“Come on” Haechan crosses his arms as he invites himself in.

Jaemin, who still has a toothbrush in his mouth, follows Haechan’s tracks. He sees Haechan opening his closet, browsing through clothes after clothes and throwing each choice in Jaemin’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin finally asks. He doesn’t really mind the casualness Haechan displays, but he should at least know why Haechan is doing so in  _ his _ closet inside  _ his _ room.

“Your assessment is coming up soon” Haechan answers, eyeing each clothing piece “you gotta look cute to attract, you know”

Jaemin, while still trying to process Haechan’s words, reluctantly nods before heading to the bathroom to wash up. When he comes back, he sees a grinning Haechan looking at him excitedly.

“I found a perfect outfit for you”

Jaemin looks at Haechan’s selection. He sees a white low neck vest with matching white blazer and short shorts. “Where are we going?”

“Corvus House parlour” Haechan replies as he hands Jaemin the outfit “Kinda has a dress code. I made sure to match it to your platinum blonde hair though” Haechan nods to himself before grabbing Jaemin’s hand “By the way, let me do your nails!”

  
  


As soon as they arrive into the Corvus House, Haechan leads Jaemin into a long, narrow hallway. Floor length glass walls occupy both sides of the hallway and crystal chandeliers light up the path leading to their destination.

They arrive into an enormous black double door and Jaemin sees Haechan pressing his palms into a rectangular black glass. The glass lights up and the doors automatically open. Haechan turns to Jaemin and signals him to come closer “It’s a palm print sensor. Not only it detects your identity, it also recognizes your magic”

Jaemin comes next to Haechan “Why don’t you use normal sensors?”

“Well” Haechan grins “let’s say I get killed or get decapitated. My arm thief will use my identity to try and enter. But they can’t because my magic won’t be sensed by this device”

“What’s in this room to have that much security?” Jaemin finally takes a look at the room before them.

“A lot” Haechan says, leading Jaemin in “and even so, we are allowed to have visitors here. It’s not like they can remember anything once they’re out of the Corvus House.”

Jaemin looks at the surroundings. The floor is clad in white marble with gold details. On the side, the walls are in white bricks and are filled with panoramic frames of moving, nature paintings. The ceiling is a one big glass dome with flowers and leaves blossoming as if they have a mind of their own. And red eyed crows silently fly in a monotone harmony around the glowing dome.

In front of him are sets of black velvet couches with gold intricate frames as well as matching round glass coffee tables with few students occupied in studying or talking.

On the far end, Jaemin sees a grand staircase with similar marble steps, black carpet, and golden railings. The wall behind it is filled with century old books that Jaemin could only dream of seeing in movies.

Hell, everything in this room feels like a movie.

“Cat got your tongue?” Haechan elbows Jaemin “It’s amazing isn’t it?”

Jaemin, still in awe, could not respond.

Haechan then grabs Jaemin’s hand as they walk up the marble stairs into a room where Jaemin sees Renjun and Jeno in a sunken living area. Heachan greets them first, walking three steps down into the black carpeted area and sitting next to his boyfriend.

Jaemin follows suit, sitting beside Jeno who takes Jaemin by surprise.

Jeno, who is sitting in a black velvet cushion, sports a black dress shirt and black slacks. His sleeves are rolled up, showing his silver  _ Tag _ watch. Jeno’s hair is styled in the side, accentuating more of his sky blue eyes that Jaemin still can’t get enough of.

“Jeno looks different, right?” Renjun says, grinning at Jaemin.

Jaemin gives Jeno a once over before Jeno breaks into an awkward chuckle.

_ This Jeno looks so much different than the Jeno yesterday. _

Haechan gives a long sigh “This is like one of the two times Jeno can actually look  _ sexy _ ”

“Why don’t you wear this often?” Jaemin asks, still can’t get over the difference “It suits you a lot”

“That’s what we’ve been telling him” Haechan fakes a yawn.

“It feels too hot to wear black” Jeno admits, leaning back with one arm over the backrest.

Jaemin leans in and unknowingly blurts out in a small voice “You’re hot”

However, it didn’t get unheard because Haechan snorts across them while Renjun tries to shut him up. But it doesn’t stop the taller male to throw a teasing whistle.

“I’m hungry!” Renjun intervenes “What about you, Jeno?”

Jeno points at his iPad and books on the table “I’ll stay for studying”

“Jaemin, no?” Renjun asks, his eyes twitching to give Jaemin a silent signal away from Haechan and Jeno’s eyes.

“I” Jaemin opens his mouth when he finally gets Renjun’s message “I guess I’m not hungry”

“Then let’s go” Renjun quickly grabs Haechan but not the other protesting.

“Hey, you didn’t ask me if I want to stay”

Jaemin watches as the lovers fade from his sight. The slight movement from the cushion makes him realize he is not alone and he once again turns to Jeno, who is busy reading something from his iPad.

Meeting Jeno for only two days gave Jaemin two different impressions of the man. Not in any way negative but…  _ mysterious _ .

“Do you need any help?” Jeno turns, taking Jaemin by surprise.

Jaemin hesitates before saying “No”

“Is there something in my face?” Jeno asks once again, averting his attention from his device to Jaemin.

“It’s weird.” Jaemin finally admits.

Confused, Jeno shifts his position to face Jaemin properly “What’s weird?”

“I can’t feel anything from you.” Jaemin says.

“What do you mean?”

Jaemin only shrugs “While my power does not affect any of  _ you _ , I should be able to sense other emotions apart from lust. Not as strong but I can.”

Jeno leans in, looking at Jaemin’s eyes “Sense emotions?”

“Yes.” Jaemin answers, feeling a bit flustered with Jeno’s eyes on him “It’s not that powerful or useful but I sense the emotions of people who live in the Corvus House. That includes Renjun and Haechan.”

Jeno only hums “Interesting”

“Why do you think so?” It was now Jaemin’s turn to ask.

“Because Haechan can’t sense them.” Jeno says “At least maybe not yet. But I’m pretty sure no one in the Corvus House, who has the same ability as  _ you _ , can sense emotions. Even then, no one has ever done something like you did in the cafeteria.”

Jaemin’s brows contorted in a confused fashion “What?”

“All these years I lived on campus, I have never seen or heard any student of staff control other people’s minds using  _ networking _ .” Jeno raises his hand to tap his fingers into the table to imitate what Jaemin did, “You used that girl, who claims she knows everyone in the cafeteria, to gain access to everyone’s consciousness without needing to look at them.”

Jeno continues “Compared to Haechan and the others with  _ Temptation _ , they can’t do that. They need to look at their target in order to manifest their powers''

“But it doesn’t mean you’re the only one who can do that.” Jeno adds, taking his iPad and showing the page to Jaemin “There are only a few recorded witches who can do the same.”

Jaemin looks at the page that seems to be an official archive for people like  _ him _ . He looks at the bold letters written above the description of what his powers may be.

“ _ Revalience _ ”

“Only a few people possess it.” Jeno explains “Perhaps one out of two or four generations. It’s a very rare ability that’s why there are only a few collections about it.”

“But” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand in a warm, but assuring hold “focus first on your assessment. You can train your ability once you’re in the Corvus House. I’ll help you if there’s anything you need”

Jaemin doesn’t understand why, but the warmth of Jeno’s hand comforted him in every possible way.

  
  
  


* * *

Jaemin looks at the white ceiling of Jeno’s room. Renjun and Haechan agreed to do a sleepover at the older man’s room even without the latter’s permission. But as someone who has a passive personality, Jeno did nothing but to agree. Jaemin felt a bit sorry for the guy but he knows Jeno will agree to his friends no matter what.

While Jeno excuses himself to shower, Jaemin lays in Jeno’s grey sheets to wait for Renjun and Haechan. Those two will bring pizzas and snacks and Jaemin feels elated.

It will be his first time sleeping over.

His excitement is halted when he hears the door creaking open. Jaemin sits up, only to see Jeno in nothing but a towel around his waist.

With water dripping down his blue hair, Jeno gives Jaemin a smile “Sorry I forgot to take my clothes with me”

Jaemin shakes his head and awkwardly smiles until Jeno is no longer in sight. He lays back on the bed, contemplating.  _ Should I ask him to be my partner? _

  
  


When Haechan and Renjun arrived, they immediately started the slumber party in pajamas. Jeno has this wide smartscreen TV over and decided to binge watch  _ Haunting of the Hill House _ . Few episodes into the movie, the group decided to give up because Renjun is in a screaming mess and they didn’t want to get reported to the House Master thus, they settled for  _ Aquamarine _ and  _ Wild Child  _ instead.

  
  


A few hours later, Jaemin ends up invested in the movie and unknowingly leaning his head onto Jeno’s shoulder. On his far side, he sees Haechan and Renjun occupied in a heated lip lock in the dark.

“If you don’t mind, you can sleep on the bed with me” Jeno whispers, surprising Jaemin and realizes he should sit up straight. “I only have one extra bedding and it will be for Haechan and Renjun”

“I’m sorry for imposing,” Jaemin says.

Jeno only smiles as he holds out his hand. Renjun and Haechan are too drunk and lost in their world to actually notice Jeno shutting off the TV and turning off the lights.

Despite feeling a little awkward, Jaemin lays comfortably next to Jeno. They share a few words and awkward chuckles before sleep creeps up to Jaemin, with Jeno’s handsome and peaceful face as the last thing he sees before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


A sound of low grunt stirs Jaemin from his sleep. With hazy eyes, he sees Jeno’s blue hair moving beside him. Jaemin blinks, trying to focus on what he’s seeing in the dark.

Perhaps, it was something he should have not seen.

Jeno is naked beside him, his muscles flexing at every move and grunt. The bed gently creaks as Jaemin sees Jeno’s skin shining against the dim light— sweat trickling down his toned back.

And Jaemin hears it.

Soft moan coming out from underneath Jeno. A stranger, whom Jaemin cannot see clearly, says Jeno’s name in a sweet whimper.

Jaemin could not see the person’s face, as if a thick fog was trying to blur out the man’s features.

His moans get louder as Jeno quickens his pace. Jaemin could not believe it. That Jeno could look this animalistic.

Despite the fear deep inside him, Jaemin wants to reach out.

And before he could, Jeno turns to Jaemin and smirks.

Jaemin wakes up in cold sweat.

He heaves, looking at the dark ceiling of Jeno’s bedroom. The man in question is still there beside him— fully clothed and sleeping as peacefully as he was before.

In contemplation, Jaemin slowly moves his blanket. He is careful not to wake up the sleeping man as well as Renjun and Haechan who are locked in an embrace on the floor.

Jaemin then heads to the bathroom to wash his face, his mind filled with several thoughts. He looks himself in the mirror, his blonde locks sticking onto his wet, pale face.

_ Was that a premonition or just a harmless dream? _ Either way, Jaemin is stunned. He had never dreamt of being involved in a sexual situation.

Especially with a person he just met for a few days.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**III**

Once morning comes, Jaemin is left alone in Jeno’s room with a note on the bedside table.

_ Sorry to leave early, we got hungry and headed for breakfast. We asked Jeno to take care of you though! -R and H. _

Jaemin looks around, wondering where Jeno went. Failing to see the latter, Jaemin decides to change and go outside. He walks down the halls of Corvus House, hearing the echo of his footsteps in the empty enclosure.

In the mezzanine, he sees Jeno’s blue hair down in the foyer. Jaemin also sees two other guys talking with Jeno in a friendly manner.

_ Humans? _ Jaemin looks at them. One is taller than Jeno with light brown hair and one, whom Jaemin carefully eyes, has a black hair and is a little shorter than Jeno.

_ Could it be him? _ Jaemin thinks about his dream again. If he can’t sense anything from Jeno, why could he dream about him? About Jeno having sex with someone.

It didn’t help when the said guy acts very friendly with Jeno, throwing an arm around him as the light brown haired guy talks calmly.

Jaemin’s grip on the handrail tightens and the two guys become quiet. He then locks eyes with Jeno, who has noticed him from downstairs.

Jeno excuses himself and walks up to Jaemin, smiling “Did you have a bad sleep?”

Jaemin does not answer but let his hand lose to face Jeno.

“It’s not a crime to use your powers” Jeno says “but they’re my teammates”

“Sorry” Jaemin apologizes, not even understanding as to why he did that. But he knows seeing that black haired guy did not sit right with him.

“You know what” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand “why don’t you go to the swimming pool later? I have a game today and I would want you to come.”

“Right, you’re part of the varsity team” Jaemin says looking up to level Jeno’s gaze “swimming?”

Jeno nods “Yes. Come at three in the afternoon. I’ll tell Renjun and Haechan to save you a seat”

Jaemin’s grip on Jeno’s hand tightens, assuring himself that Jeno acknowledges being with him “Okay”

  
  


_ I will ask Jeno to be my partner today. _

Jaemin thinks as he applies mascara on his long lashes. He looks at himself in the mirror, checking his makeup and sparkly glossed lips. Jaemin then moves to the floor length mirror of his dorm room.

He sports a black, tweed short sleeved cropped top with matching tweed shorts that accentuates his back gloriously. Jaemin matches it with a pair of fishnet socks and oxfords. The dark purple matte nails that Haechan gave him are still there, accentuated by gold details and crystals.

Jaemin wanted to feel dolled up and pretty today.

Especially when his blonde locks are long gone, replaced with ebony black silky hair.

  
  


* * *

Jaemin arrives at the school pool and immediately sees Renjun and Haechan. Jeno is with them too, leaning onto the railing of the bleachers wearing his varsity jacket.

He comes to them, greeting the lovers and smiling flirtily at Jeno “Hi”

“Wow, Jaemin” Renjun and Haechan both chorus “your hair”

Jaemin grins, standing next to Jeno “Does it look good?” he asks, but more so to Jeno. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah” Jeno responds, looking right into Jaemin’s eyes “ pretty”

Jaemin bites his lower lip to display a shy smile “I’m glad”

“Yeah, you look great Jaemin” Haechan purposely says aloud “if our opinions still matter”

“Of course” Jaemin almost stutters.

“Hey guys” comes another voice behind them. Two actually.

Jaemin sees the same people he did at the Corvus House earlier. They were the guys Jeno had talked to in the foyer.

“Mark, Sungchan!” Haechan beams “good luck later!”

“Thanks” the smaller one replies then back at looking at Jeno “The coach is calling for you now”

“Aye aye, captain” Jeno sighs, giving a reluctant smile to the three of them.

But before Jeno could leave, Jaemin grabs a hold of the older man and places a quick kiss on his cheek.

Flustered, Jeno is about to open his mouth when Jaemin playfully turns him around and pushes him. “Good luck, Jeno”

Jeno could do nothing but give the three of them a small wave before heading to his team.

Jaemin’s smile did not fade even as he sat next to Renjun who clearly had more questions in his eyes than his mouth.

“When did you two get so close?” Haechan voices from Renjun’s other side. “And did you dress up for him?”

Jaemin, however, shrugs it off “I’m just feeling good today so I wanted to give Jeno a good luck charm”

Maybe the change really had something to do with Jeno. Maybe Jaemin did start to want Jeno’s attention to him rather than to anyone. And maybe it was that Mark guy who made Jaemin realize this.

Jaemin doesn’t know.  _ Was it because he’s losing energy again? _

Despite all these questions, Jaemin does want to cheer on Jeno. Jeno does not fail to surprise Jaemin everyday— as if every time he thinks he finally gets a hold of Jeno’s personality, Jeno proves him otherwise.

“Remember when I said there’s only two times Jeno can look sexy?” Haechan says, taking Jaemin’s attention as he points to the blue hair that stands out from the team “This is the other time I’m talking about”

Jaemin eyes follow where Haechan points. He sees Jeno removing his Jacket, revealing nothing but a perfectly toned body. His teammates do the same, garnering a screaming crowd of students. And when Jeno turns around, Jaemin is again astonished to see a circle-like tattoo right at Jeno’s nape.

_ Jeno is full of surprises. _

“Happy eating, Jaemin” Haechan beams.

Jaemin averts his gaze from Jeno, knowing fully well what Haechan meant. The crowd’s cheer grows louder as well as their innate, natural reaction. It’s not like it’s illegal to use his powers now. He didn’t need to induce desire, people are just in an extremely high emotion today.

And Jaemin doesn’t blame them, when all they see are a bunch of guys in nothing but trunks with their bodies in full glory.

He likes feeding off of this energy.  _ They _ give it to Jaemin, and all Jaemin has to do is consume.

And maybe spice things up a little.

It’s not like Jaemin is the only one who benefits from this. Haechan is feeding too. And other students whom Jaemin went to the orientation with are present as well.

The swimming pool is like their feeding ground— bustling with sweet, delicious pheromones Jaemin feels like he’s in a buffet. Such a class delicacy to satiate his growing hunger.

In a few rounds, Jeno takes home the first prize for one hundred meter  _ Butterfly _ and  _ Freestyle _ . Crowds cheer even loudly when their team captain Mark bags all the men’s relay.

Jaemin, while feeding, continues to fixate his eyes on Jeno whose blue orbs form into crescents as he rejoices in their victory.

However, Jaemin’s smile is short-lived when he sees Mark all over Jeno and Jaemin could not help but raise a brow at the unneeded affection.

_ Does Mark really have to kiss Jeno where I kissed him? _

“You okay?” Renjun asks. “You were smiling earlier but now you look like you wanna murder someone”

Jaemin then shifts his attention to his friend “Yeah”

“Yo Jeno!” Haechan beams, seeing their blue haired friend come towards them.

Jaemin does not waste any time and stands to lean at the railing, with Jeno on the other side “Congrats. I guess my charm worked”

“I guess it did” Jeno chuckles, moving close to Jaemin “Thank you then”

“Yeah, Renjun. We’re so happy that Jeno won, right?” Haechan says sarcastically, gaining both Jaemin and Jeno’s attention.

Renjun unexpectedly plays along “Yeah, maybe jeno got bored of us for always cheering him on. Jaemin, you be his new cheerleader. It seems he appreciates you better”

“Guys” Jeno voices out sounding defeated but is interrupted by the sound of a whistle from his coach. “I gotta go now”

“Jeno, wait” Jaemin holds Jeno’s hand “I have something to tell you later. Can I come to your room?”

“Of course” Jeno smiles, briefly interlocking their fingers before letting go.

On the far side of the bleachers, Jaemin sees the House Master. Their eyes lock gaze for a minute and the House Master nods, reminding Jaemin of his task.

_ I only have this week. _

  
  
  


* * *

Jaemin would knock on Jeno’s door. That’s the only thing that keeps them away from this agreement. And so, Jaemin did.

It did not take a few moments when Jeno opens the door, welcoming jaemin with his signature smile. He invites Jaemin in, offering him a tea as they sit on the black velvet chairs.

“You might know why I’m here” Jaemin starts, sipping a good amount of warm, honey lemon flavored drink.

“I have an idea” Jeno admits. “But I want to hear it from you”

“Then let me cut to the chase” Jaemin puts his half empty teacup down and looks at Jeno straight into his blue orbs “Will you be my partner for my assessment?”

Jeno doesn’t say anything but before Jaemin could retract his statment, Jeno does respond “Alright”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asks for assurance but Jeno only smiles.

He sees Jeno get up, offering a hand to Jaemin and the latter takes it. Jeno then sits down comfortably on his bed, signalling for Jaemin to follow.

“Come here”

Jaemin obliges, letting himself be pulled and sat on Jeno’s lap.

“Why did you agree so easily?” Jaemin picks up the courage to ask, finding any bluff in Jeno’s eyes.

“I told you I would help you if you needed any help” Jeno responds “whatever it is”

Jaemin moves the fringes that fall into Jeno’s eyes “Even sleeping with me?”

“I don’t see any problem with that” Jeno answers as he tightens his hold on to Jaemin “I actually quite like the idea of it. It makes me feel closer to you.”

Jaemin couldn’t say anything but hold Jeno into an embrace, sniffing remnants of chlorine and shampoo in the older man’s neck.

_ I like the idea of it too. _

“Do you want to do it now?” Jeno asks, kissing Jaemin’s shoulder.

Jaemin, however, only nuzzles his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck “You’re tired today. Let’s get comfortable with each other first”

Jeno pulls away a little, enough for him to tilt Jaemin’s head “Can I kiss you?”

Jaemin, gradually getting lost in Jeno’s eyes, could only utter a small “yeah” before closing his eyes.

The anticipation is cut close when he feels a pair of soft lips against his. An innocent peck that makes Jaemin want for more. And thus he leans it, chasing after Jeno’s lips.

Jeno also reponds, pulling Jaemin in to press their lips furhter. Gentle touch of lips savoring against their own.

Jaemin could taste a mixture of remnants of chlorine and lip gloss, feeling intoxicated at their minute form of intimacy. As they pull away, Jaemin is left breathless with the sight of Jeno’s lips swollen.

However, it wasn’t enough. Lightheadedness overpowers Jaemin and he chases for Jeno’s lips once again. They have a soft exchange of breaths in between their kiss as they drown more into a fervour spark.

“Do you like kisses?” Jeno utters, moving his lips into Jaemin’s side.

“I like kissing you” Jaemin moans when Jeno reaches his neck, placing gentle kisses. He softly brushes his fingers along Jeno’s blue locks, slightly pulling Jeno in for more contact “It feels good”

Their lips meet once again, with Jaemin wrapping his arm around Jeno. Jeno’s hands are firmly secured in Jaemin’s side, supporting the younger as he lays him on the bed.

Jaemin’s legs wrap around Jeno as the older man shower him with light feathery kisses.

They continue to tease each other, catching each other in soft pecks and licks.

“Stay for the night, Jaemin” Jeno says, holding Jaemin close.

A small smile graces Jaemin’s mouth as he traces the curvature of Jeno’s face, pulling himself up only to kiss Jeno by his nose “Only if you kiss me to sleep”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**IV**

As soon as Haechan and Renjun declared they are going on a date, Jaemin spent the entirety of the next day with Jeno. They find themselves once again in Jeno’s bed, with Jaemin laying on top of him.

Jeno is on his phone while Jaemin has his eyes closed, comfortably listening to Jeno’s heartbeat as if a soft lullaby.

“Wanna see my cat?” Jeno blurts out of nowhere, playing with Jaemin’s black locks.

Jaemin opens his eyes as he lazily pulls himself up “I remember you said you have a black cat. I wanna see it”

Jeno excitedly beams, eyes disappearing as he shows Jaemin a photo of his beloved pet.

“Um,” Jaemin hesitates, brows raised in confusion “that’s your cat?”

“Yes.” Jeno grins endearingly “Isn’t he perfect?”

Jaemin bites his lower lip, wondering if Jeno is serious or bluffing “Jeno, that’s a panther”

“Yeah?” Jeno tilts his head “Still a cat”

Jaemin sighs, clearly endeared and kisses Jeno in turn. He buries his head into the older man, purring in his neck as he grinds his body against Jeno “You can have a big cat right here. Meow”

“Jaemin” Jeno says desperately, holding onto Jaemin’s waist in an attempt to stop the younger “I don’t have much time”

“Hmm” Jaemin hums, kissing Jeno’s neck as he leads the latter’s hand inside his oversized hoodie. “Pet me more”

“Seriously” Jeno sighs “Mark and Sungchan are coming— ow!”

Jaemin grins, licking his lips as he continues to grind more into Jeno “That’s what you get for not paying attention to me”

“Fuck” Jeno curses when Jaemin once again dives to attack his neck. “We really need to hold back”

Jaemin only smirks, licking a stripe and teasingly biting Jeno’s earlobe “Your hands say otherwise”

Jaemin unashamedly moans when he feels Jeno’s hands against his ass, kneading and pulling the fishnets underneath his tight jean shorts.

“You want to pull my shorts down, don’t you” Jaemin whimpers “rip my fishnets until there’s nothing that hinders you from seeing  _ me _ ”

Jaemin grinds harder when he hears Jeno desperately grunting. His hair all over the place and the mess that he is right now makes Jaemin want to do more.

“Jeno” Jaemin moans, pulling his hoodie to reveal his perky nipples “touch me more”

And before Jeno could even reach a flesh of Jaemin’s skin, a loud knock was heard from the other side of the door.

“Jeno!” It was Haechan’s voice. “Jeno, open up!”

“Fuck” Jeno curses once again, pulling away from Jaemin to swing the door open.

“Mark and Sungchan are downstairs...” Haechan pauses, looking at Jeno up and down before a sly grin paints his face and looking over at Jaemin “Did I interrupt something?”

Jaemin doesn’t respond but bites his lower lip to hide a smile.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**V**

Jeno had to excuse himself for a prior appointment and thus, Renjun and Haechan decided to drag Jaemin into the parlour once again. However, Jaemin is dutifully neglected when the lovers start to flirt after fighting from a cheesy play on who can cook better.

Jaemin then decides to quietly on the velvet cushion as he finishes his tea.

Thankfully, Renjun notices Jaemin’s discomfort and asks Haechan to be attentive to Jaemin too. However, it wasn’t the only reason for Jaemin’s moodiness.

“What’s up with Mark and Jeno?” Jaemin finally asks, playing with his empty teacup.

Renjun takes it upon himself to levitate the cup from Jaemin’s hand to avoid any future mishaps “They’re teammates?”

Jaemin eyes the floating teacup above him that Renjun tries to carefully place back onto the coaster “I can see that”

“Do I sense jealousy?” Haechan intervenes, pouring himself more tea.

Jaemin turns to Haechan “Why would you think I’m jealous?”

“Because it should be Jeno, Mark,  _ and  _ Sungchan.” Haechan responds “Sungchan never leaves Mark’s side”

“Oh, yeah.” Jaemin replies dryly “Him too I guess”

“Okay” Haechan chuckles as he shifts his body into a more comfortable position “Well it’s pretty obvious you know they’re from the swimming team. But it’s also because Mark and Sungchan are  _ Elementalists _ that didn’t get in the Corvus House last year.”

He adds, “And I guess they didn’t feel like joining this year too”

Jaemin jolts to sit up straight “You mean  _ The Society _ was serious for failing a student in the assessment?”

“Yes?” Renjun raises a brow in disbelief “Did you actually think it’s a bluff?”

“I thought it was” Jaemin pauses “So Mark and Sungchan... they live among humans now?”

“They think it’s for the better.” Haechan explains “Mark specializes in water elements and Sungchan can communicate with anything living. Their powers are not deemed harmful so  _ The Society _ allowed it.”

Renjun adds, “But if you’re curious, there’s really nothing going on between Jeno and Mark  _ or _ Sungchan. They just met before we did”

“I see” Jaemin says, failing to hide a smile creeping up his face. He stands and dusts himself up before bidding the lovers goodbye “See you”

Haechan waits before Jaemin walks downstairs before asking Renjun “How much do we bet that Jaemin and Jeno will have sex?”

“There’s no need to bet.” Renjun crosses his legs “I think it’s pretty obvious they’re gonna do it soon”

  
  


* * *

**VI**

“Because you aren’t human, I can’t kill you” Jaemin says, playing with Jeno’s blue locks as he sits on the older man’s lap “I  _ might  _ suck a bit of your powers though so sorry”

Jeno, on the other hand, kisses Jaemin’s temple softly “I like to think I’m powerful enough to regenerate it”

Jaemin pauses to look at Jeno straight into his eyes. He wants to see a trace of hesitation or fear from the sky blue orbs but there is one. More like, it’s Jaemin who’s more afraid— afraid what he could do to Jeno when he goes out of control.

_ Is Jeno really powerful enough to prevent me? Can Jeno suppress my powers when I lose control? _

_ Will what happened six years ago not happen again? _

Truth be told, Jaemin fears his power. Jaemin doesn’t want to harm Jeno in any way.

“Don’t worry'' Jeno voices out in almost a whisper as if he could read Jaemin. His hands on Jaemin’s thigh hold the younger one firmly to calm the him down. “I’ll be alright. Trust me”

Whatever Jeno says, Jaemin feels like he should trust it. Jeno had always been true to his words and Jaemin is in no position to doubt this man before him.

“It’s kinda hard when I can’t feel your emotions” Jaemin admits. However, it does not stop him from leaning in to give Jeno one sweet kiss.

“Wait here” Jaemin declares as he pulls away from Jeno before going to the bathroom, smiling. “I have a surprise for you”

  
  


He doesn’t know if it will have any effect on Jeno. But Jaemin at least wants to try to make this the best night for both of them. This might all be traced back for assessment purposes, but a little bit of affection wouldn’t hurt.

Jaemin wants Jeno. And of course, he would like it if Jeno wants him as much.

So once Jaemin is done preparing, he heads out to the bathroom, strutting slowly and flirtatiously smiling at the man who comfortably sits on the bed.

But what welcomes him made his night even better. Jeno had prepared scented candles on the bedside table. The ambience relaxes Jaemin’s nerves. It smelled of roses and amber, and a hint of muskiness.

And there is excitement building up inside him too.

Jeno’s eyes wander along Jaemin’s slender figure, fixated at Jaemin wearing a lace robe and stockings, and all his beaituful glory. He holds out a hand to welcome the younger, his thumb caressing the back of Jaemin’s hand.

However, Jaemin pulls Jeno up, letting his hands all over the latter’s torso. He reaches under Jeno’s shirt, pulling it up to explore every curvature of the flesh with his own hands.

He kisses Jeno’s collarbones, humming at the faint smell of perfume on Jeno’s neck. He feels Jeno’s heartbeat under his touch, his breathing matching every other rhythm.

“Can you turn around?” Jaemin asks as he traces light kisses along Jeno’s jaw.

When the older one does, Jaemin looks at Jeno’s tattoo and kisses it. He licks a stripe along the inked circles and several symbols. Jaemin doesn’t know what it means but it looked so beautiful against Jeno’s skin.

“You seem fixated by my tattoo” Jeno says, turning his head to face Jaemin.

“I wouldn’t think a goody two shoes like you would have a tattoo in such an obvious place” Jaemin smiles, tracing the black circles with his forefinger. He then places a soft kiss on Jeno’s shoulder. “Please get on the bed”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Jeno teases, stealing a kiss before getting comfortable on the bed.

Jaemin follows suit, his black lace robe gracing over the grey sheets as he crawls on top of Jeno. He straddles the older one, using his long, newly made nails to trace the lines of Jeno’s muscles underneath him.

Jaemin elicits a satisfied sigh when he feels Jeno’s hands caress his inner thighs, tounching him ever so firmly.

Jeno’s thumb reaches inside Jaemin’s robe, prodding the soft skin hiding underneath the cloth beneath Jaemin’s covers.

“Mhmm” Jaemin whimpers, swaying his hips slowly “That feels so good”

“You’re so beautiful” Jeno sighs, pressing his thumb deeper.

“Jeno” Jaemin whispers, holding out the tie of his robe for Jeno to pull “open your surprise”

And Jeno did, pulling the tie to undo the robe and revealing what Jaemin has been hiding.

He sees Jaemin in nothing but a sheer, laced lingerie hugging his slender body in right places. His perky, pink nipples in visible veiw against the almost transparent fabric.

Underneath it, Jaemin wears matching lace panties that barely covers his hairless privates.

“Fuck, this is insane” Jeno curses, sitting up “You’re driving me crazy, Jaemin”

Jaemin rests his arms over Jeno’s shoulders, sending him a single kiss that lingers for a while “Do you like it?”

“I love it” Jeno reaches for Jaemin’s head, his hands on the latter’s hair to pull him into a deeper kiss “open your mouth”

And Jaemin does, welcoming Jeno in with utmost enthusiasm. It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to feel Jeno’s tongue inside him, dancing around and tasting every inch of him.

Jaemin’s grip on Jeno tightens as their kiss becomes heated, their salivas mixing with every movement of their tongue.

Jeno lays Jaemin in his back without breaking their kiss. He grinds their bodies together, resulting for Jaemin to stifle a moan.

“Jeno” Jaemin breathes out when Jeno moves into his neck, sucking the unblemished flesh. He then feels Jeno’s hand finding its way underneath his panties, rubbing his cock so slow. “Jeno, faster please”

Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice, increasing his pace as he nibbles on Jaemin’s nipple. His teeth graze the sheer fabric making Jaemin even more stimulated than he already is.

Jaemin arches his back from the impending stimulation, screaming Jeno’s name as he quickly reaches his high— his white bodily fluid staining his lingerie.

He is then turned to his stomach by Jeno, the latter grabbing a bottle from his bedside table and pouring it down to Jaemin’s back.

Jaemin feels the warm liquid trickling down his body “What’s that?”

“Something I made especially for you” Jeno answers, kissing Jaemin’s back as he rubs the concoction into Jaemin’s privates.

“It feels a little warm” Jaemin moans when Jeno’s thumb brushes against his rim.

“You’ll feel good soon” Jeno’s voice is low against Jaemin’s ears.

Before Jaemin could ask more, Jeno pulls Jaemin’s hips up— making the younger bend on all fours.

Jaemin feels Jeno lick a long stripe in the crevice of his ass, intentionally prodding his hole and Jaemin whimpers. He begins to feel the heat and urge for Jeno— wanting Jeno to plunge his tongue in deep inside him. “Jeno... m-more”

“Hm?” Jeno hums, his voice reverberating inside Jaemins walls as he teasingly pushes his tongue in and out.

“I need more” Jaemin sighs “I need it deeper”

Jeno places his thumb against Jaemin’s rim, pushing it and pulling it until Jaemin moves his hips to chase after that feeling.

“Jeno” Jaemin cries “Don’t tease me please”

“Sorry, darling” Jeno reaches for Jaemin to kiss him, replacing his thumb with his long middle finger.

Jaemin whimpers when he feels a deep intrusion. It didn’t hurt but it was strange. At the same time, he wanted to feel it more.

“Do you want me to add more fingers?” Jeno asks, biting Jaemin’s shoulder “Do you want me to spread you wide?”

“Yes” Jaemin violently nods. His body immediately jolting when he feels anothing finger come in, pressing his prostate with expertise.

Jeno scissors him deep and wide, enjoying the melodious sound Jaemin elicits as he calls out his name. He digs in deeper in Jaemin, the younger convulsing from extreme pleasure.

“Jeno, Jeno!” Jaemin screams “Fuck me please”

Jaemin is turned into his back once again, his legs over Jeno’s shoulder as he sees the older man align his hard rod into Jaemin’s hole.

_ I want him. I want him deep in me. _

When Jeno enters, Jaemin’s knuckles turn white as he takes a hold of the grey sheets underneath him. Jeno’s cock feels so hot and hard, pulsating against his inner walls.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, kissing Jaemin’s head.

“So big” Jaemin trembles. A single tear falls at the side of Jaemin’s eye when Jeno finally settles himself in “it’s so hot but it feels so good”

Jeno smiles and places his hand above Jaemin’s abdomen “Can you feel me inside you? My cock throbbing deep in your tight walls?”

“Yes” Jaemin nods “Yes, it’s so good”

Jeno then slowly thrusts, hitting Jaemin’s prostate at every push “Get used to my shape, Jaemin”

“Jeno, it’s so good” Jaemin cries as he digs his nails onto Jeno’s back “faster please”

“Like this?” Jeno begins to quicken his pace, holding on to Jaemin’s now hard cock to pump alongside.

“F-fuck!” Jaemin screams, moaning Jeno’s name at the top of his lungs “Yes, deeper!”

“God, you’re a moaning mess” Jeno growls as he captures Jaemin’s lips once again, swallowing the younger one’s moans.

“Jeno, I’m cumming” Jaemin moans, tightening his hold onto Jeno.

Jeno begins to violently thrust as he begins to feel the incoming stimulation “Fuck, baby. Let’s cum together”

With a few thrusts, Jaemin cums as he screams Jeno’s name. Jeno spurts his seed inside Jaemin, filling the younger boy like marking his teritory.

Both out of breath, they share a sloppy kiss before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


Jaemin wakes up in the middle of the night all hot and needy. He doesn’t understand why, but the mere sight of Jeno triggers Jaemin’s lust once again.

_ I want Jeno. I want Jeno. _

These words keep repeating inside Jaemin’s head. He wants to feel Jeno again, wants Jeno to fill him entirely with his semen. Jaemin  _ craves _ for Jeno.

And thus, without much hesitation, he removes Jeno’s covers. Jaemin eyes the cock that drilled into him earlier and the void inside him becomes even bigger.

_ I want Jeno. _

Jaemin takes a hold of Jeno’s cock, licking the shaft while his fingers play with the tip.

_ I want to drink his semen, _

It didn’t take long for Jeno’s cock to harden by how much enthusiasm Jaemin had gone with. With a few pumps, Jeno’s tip oozes in precum and Jaemin excitedly takes a lick.

He secures his lips at the tip while his hands continue to work on the shaft and Jeno’s balls. Once it’s in it’s hard glorious state, Jaemin takes in upon himself to apply Jeno’s lubricant in his still swollen hole.

The heat feels so good Jaemin couldn’t wait to have Jeno’s cock ram it deep inside him once again.

All ready and wet, Jaemin sits on top of the sleeping Jeno. He inserts Jeno’s fully hard cock in one go, impaling himself with the mighty rod.

“Fuck” Jaemin cries, pleasure taking all over his body. He begins to ride Jeno, bounding his body up and down to hit that very sweet spot of his that Jeno deliciously abused.

“Yes!” Jaemin screams, fastening his pace. The sound of wet skin slapping echoes around the quiet halls of the Corvus House but Jaemin couldn’t care less.

Jaemin is too occupied in his high he failed to notice Jeno waking up from his slumber.

With a quick yank by the hand, Jeno manages to switch their positions— with Jaemin underneath him.

“What were you doing while I was asleep?”

“J-Jeno” Jaemin moans “I- I don’t know. I woke up and I just wanted to have you in me I—”

“Really?” Jeno’s voice is low and sinister. Despite this, he thrusts inside Jaemin violently “You like it rough?”

“I-I don’t know” Jaemin screams “It feels so good! You feel so good inside me!”

“Jaemin, you really should be careful with your magic” Jeno warns, biting Jaemin’s ear “because it can consume you”

“W-what?” Jaemin stutters, only to realize Jeno’s hair color has become lighter “W-wait Jeno. Your hair”

“Shh” Jeno shushes him, sucking a patch of skin in Jaemin’s neck that makes him moan nonetheless “Don’t worry about me. Let’s give you the fucking you deserve, okay baby?”

  
  


* * *

**VII**

Jaemin wakes up in the same white room with the same grey sheets. But there is no one with him. He calms himself down,  _ Jeno might just be in the bathroom. _

But it doesn’t help when he feels the enormous energy building inside of him. The evidence of last night’s sex is still visible in his body but Jaemin felt no pain or fatigue. In fact, he feels as if he’s just become the healthiest person on earth.

_ Don’t panic. Jeno is here. Jeno is okay. _

Jaemin breathes, grabbing his phone to contact Jeno but the messages from Renjun and Haechan creates a pit in his stomach.

_ Jeno is nowhere to be found. He is not on campus. _

Jaemin knows he shouldn’t overreact, but he clearly remembers the incident last night.  _ Something _ in Jeno changed.

Jaemin is startled when he hears a knock from the door. It didn’t feel right but he wishes it’s Jeno. So he grabs his robe and hurries to the doorway, wearily opening it.

To his surprise, the House Master greets him and the heaviness inside him worsens.

“Get ready and look presentable” The House Master eyes Jaemin up and down “I have to take you somewhere”

Jaemin swallows.  _ Am I going to be assessed now? _

“Um” Jaemin speaks despite his hoarse voice “Can you tell me where Jeno is?”

The House Master her back to Jaemin “Your questions will be answered. Go get changed.”

Jaemin is lead by the House master into a black limousine at the back gate of the Corvus House. They drive for a while, deep into the forest of evergreens and pines. Jaemin could no longer even see the Kingsthrone Academy campus.

_ Where are we going? _

Just as Jaemin pondered over his whereabout, the car stops in front of a mansion almost as old as the buildings in Kingsthrone.

“It’s fine. You are safe here.” The House Master utters, leading Jaemin inside the enclosure “This is the Supreme Witch’s mansion— the owner of the Academy and the current head of  _ The Society _ ”

Jaemin notices the similarity inside, especially the white marble floors with golden accents. Very reminiscent of the Corvus House parlour.

However, Jaemin doesn’t say anything. Too many thoughts have run in his head.

_ I am going to be assessed now? Will I meet the Supreme? _ ”

“Rest assured, you have nothing to worry about” says the House Master.

_ Can she read my mind? _

“It’s one of my abilities, yes” She answers without even needing to look at Jaemin “I am aware you have an inclination of your ability now”

“Yes,” Jaemin finally voices out “Jeno had told me about it”

“Revalience is a very complicated power to control since we have very little information about that ability. Most people misinterpret it as  _ Temptation _ — such as your case.” The House Master explains “It cannot be simply taught like basic magical powers. It is  _ selective _ . Thus, we try to make sure anyone who has it should be properly monitored until they can control it.”

She continues as they walk deep into the hallways “If you aren’t careful about your partner, no matter how powerful your partner is, it can still lead to some casualties.”

Jaemin’s mind goes back to Jeno once again “You mean my partner could’ve been in danger?”

“Yes” She responds coldly “There is a possibility that you could’ve sucked out not only their power, but also their life force. Not only that, if you take too much of their power, it will be harmful to you too. You needed someone compatible with you.”

Jaemin body begins to feel cold.  _ He’s still here, right? Why can’t I sense his energy? _

The House Master halts in front of a black double door “That is why I was relieved when you found your partner first. I did not need to introduce you to him.”

Jaemin whips his head to the House Maaster “Jeno?”

“He is the only one I am confident with to help you with your case. After all...”

She opens the door and Jaemin sees a decent sized office. Inside, he sees a man man with blonde hair sitting leasurely on a velvet couch petting his favorite big cat. His piercing scarlet eyes bore the similarity that of a crow as he looks at Jaemin.

“He’s the only son of the supreme witch. And most of all, he has the same ability as you”

“Jeno?” Jaemin croaks out, stepping inside the office.

A small smile breaks into Jeno’s face. Not the kind smile he always uses to endear Jaemin, but the smile of a predator similar to the panther beside him.

Jaemin could feel Jeno’s dominating aura like an invisible fog of thick smoke surrounding him. He takes a step closer, as if Jeno silently commands him.

Jaemin looks at the man he spent a few days with. The man who smiled like an angel bestowed by god. 

It was as if he was looking at a different Jeno. A cold, icy Jeno. But when Jaemin touches the hand that Jeno offered, he never felt more welcome— more  _ belonged _ .

“You’re the same as me?” Jaemin asks, overwhelmed “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Do you hate me now?” Jeno asks, his eyes glowing red as a single ray of sunlight touches them.

“I don’t” Jaemin shakes his head “But... I feel lost”

“It’s  _ The Society _ ’s orders.” Jeno says “Right now, there’s only two of us who possesses  _ Revalience _ . The condition I got to watch over you is to hide my identity.”

“So not even Renjun or Heachan knows?”

Jeno shakes his head. “No one but  _ The Society _ and you. And I wish to keep it that way”

Jaemin holds Jeno’s hand firmly, leaning in to smell the remanant of amber and honey from their last night’s rendezvous “I was scared”

“I’m sorry” Jeno holds Jaemin close, kissing his head.

“I understand but” Jaemin levels with Jeno. He does miss the sky blue eyes that makes Jaemin feel like on cloud nine. But he doesn’t mind the beautiful red that reminds him that Jeno, is in fact, full of surprises “what do we do now?”

Jeno takes Jaemin’s hand and kisses the back of it “We live as we are. As we have been”

“The only difference is” Jeno adds “You will live in the Corvus House from now on. With me”

This was it, this is where Jaemin belongs.

The validation that he is not alone.

* * *

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back!  
> I'm planning to make this a series so please tell me what you think.


End file.
